Burning
by RoseofDarkness101
Summary: one shot! or maybe! Anyways, Dracula gets Johnny to return to the hotel for his daughter but he's in a world of pain as the effects of going out in sunlight and getting burnt.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just a one shot :D**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Johnny smiled at the smoking bat outside the plane window, Dracula smiled back and then winced. That's when he noticed the burnt holes in the vampire, "Dracula! You need to come in here!" he screamed through the window

Dracula was starting to close his eyes when he heard Johnny's scream, he couldn't answer back though. His body was burning with pain, he could feel the holes in his body and his bones were aching. 'Mavis doesn't need me...she has Johnny' he thought in his head

He couldn't figure out why the human boy was freaking out though, he was banging on the window and looked like he was scared. "DRACULA!" he screamed on the top of his lungs.

The vampire turned into his normal form and just stared at the window, his eyes glazed over with agony and suffering. Johnny felt helpless just sitting there, watching the weak vampire burning slowly. He sighed and then looked at the humans behind him, he smiled.

"By any chance...do you guys feel like helping my vampire friend here?" he asked

A man stood up and smiled, "Yes, we need to open that window but he needs to turn into a bat again."

Johnny nodded and then took a deep breath and screamed, "DRACULA YOU NEED TO TURN INTO A BAT AGAIN...JUST FOR A LITTLE BIT I KNOW YOU'RE IN A LOT OF PAIN AND IT'S HARD BUT PLEASE MAVIS NEEDS YOU!"

Dracula heard that he swallowed as his throat burned, he quickly turned into a bat again. Moving like a cat the humans broke the window and Johnny grabbed the vampire. Dracula cuddled into the human boy's side as he was covered in shadows.

* * *

_~few moments later~_

As the plane landed Johnny cradled the bat and ran off the plane and into the woods. Dracula opened his eyes and transformed into his normal self again, he groaned as he got up. Johnny had to help him stand though, he could tell Dracula was in a lot of pain.

"J-Johnny...w-w-we...need to get...t-to Mavis..." he choked

Johnny nodded and helped the vampire walk, Dracula sighed and clenched his jaw. "T-to slow...hold on...to back" he managed through a world of pain

Understanding what the vampire was trying to say he grabbed onto Dracula's back, it was strange though. Dracula's shoulders felt very thin but strong. Johnny wrapped his legs around Dracula's stomach and held on tightly.

Making sure Johnny was ready to go Dracula ran at top speed towards the hotel, but then stopped at a traveling store. "Why don't we get her something for the journey huh?" he asked

Johnny smiled and nodded, hopping off the vampire's back they entered the store, Dracula winced the whole time as he limped with Johnny. Johnny, wanting to get the vampire back to the hotel so he could rest, hurried and found a traveling set like his except girly like.

After buying that he held onto Dracula again as he ran to the hotel, when they reached the bridge to the hotel Dracula stopped. "Hold onto my legs when I turned into a bat"

"Wait...how..."

"I'm strong"

Johnny gulped and jumped off of Dracula, as Dracula transformed into a bat Johnny grabbed onto his legs while holding the traveling set. Dracula yelped and instantly landed. "O-okay...ankle...broken" he gasped, "Got...a better idea"

* * *

_~two minutes later~_

Mavis was sitting sadly in the shadows in her bedroom, she couldn't help but hate her father. He ruined everything! 'I'm running away, there he lost mom and now he's losing me' she thought angrily to herself.

At that very moment Dracula crashed through the window, landing on the floor. He winced as he got up and smiled at his daughter. Even though he heard her thoughts, after saying sorry and giving the travel set with Johnny hanging onto it to her he stood there.

He smiled as he watched them kiss, you know after he freaked out, Mavis was about to say something to him when he walked away and to his room. He was still badly burnt up and was swaying as he walked but he managed somehow to reach his room.

Mavis grew worried and sad, he risked the end of his life just to get her, her zing back. Mavis felt horrible for thinking she was going to make him suffer by losing her, and then she thought about why he walked away sadly. Then she gasped out loud.

"What?" asked Johnny

"My dad can...oh no!"

She rushed off to her father's room quickly, 'hopefully I'm not too late!' she thought

* * *

**Author's Note: Should I keep it as a one-shot? Anyways, I just imagined what Johnny and Drac did while making their way back to Mavis and I didn't like how he like instantly healed I like a little whump added to my fav characters of anything really. I'm weird like that. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well I left it as a clift hanger because if I kept writing more chapters for this one then I'll know where to start chapter 2 from.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2 and its not a one shot anymore!**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Mavis quietly walked into her father's room to see him curled up in a ball in a shadow covered corner. "Dad?" she asked as she walked up to the form

Dracula didn't respond to his daughter's voice, he was focused on not crying and to just breath. Mavis walked up to see him doing exactly this, she also saw the holes in him that the sunlight burned through. He had a few tears slide down his cheeks but wasn't making any choking sounds.

Mavis knelt down and looked at him with a concerned expression, just like a mother would, she grabbed his face and turned his head to face her. "Are you okay?" she asked

He looked at her and was a little scared to answer, he thought she hated him. "T-thought you hated me" he said, his voice cracking

Mavis frowned and regretted her thoughts, "I don't...I was just angry and I shouldn't have thought-

"I don't blame you though..." he said cutting her off

Mavis just stared at him, didn't blame her? But she shouldn't of thought about any of that in the first place! "Why?"

"Because...of me...y-you almost lost...y-your zing" he said, his voice broken

"But you got him back and risked your own life to do just that"

"I know...b-but you needed him...you don't need me anymore. Your and adult...n-not a child...anymore"

Shocked by his words she frowned and her eyebrows creased into a sad expression, "Yes I do...your my father! I'll always need my own daddy, every person or monster out there needs their dads"

Dracula smiled up at her but winced as the burning started again, Mavis smiled back and then grabbed him into a gentle hug. He hugged her back, forgetting about his pain for a few moments.

"C'mon...you need a doctor" she said

Dracula nodded and slowly got up, he couldn't help it anymore but to let his sobs go. Mavis watched in horror as her father broke down and cried. "Dad?" she asked

"It hurts..." he cried

"okay Its okay I'll get you to a doctor"

"P-please" he begged

* * *

~Two hours later~

Mavis sighed as she sat down in her room, Johnny looked at her and sat down beside her. "How's Dracula?"

"He's good, he's sound asleep right now and to admit it...my dad looks so cute when he's sleeping!" she chuckled

"Haha, does he suck his thumb?" Johnny joked

"No" Mavis chuckled

"Well...is he healing?"

"Yeah, he needs to stay in the shadows and needs to keep drinking blood and needs to sleep." she sighed

"Do you want to see him?"

"Yes" she said

Mavis and Johnny made their way down to Dracula's room, when they got there they saw that he was still sleeping. The burnt holes and skin was healing up perfectly find and he was actually in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Awe I just imagined him sleeping like a little kid...omg! Need to start on my other one as well :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: was home sick again, so I am updating this.**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

* * *

A few hours passed when Dracula finally woke up, he was dazed and in pain still. Mavis smiled as she saw he was awake. "Hey dad...how are you feeling?" she asked

"B-better...where am I?" he asked, confused and tired

"Your room...do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

Mavis got up and got the glass of blood that was on the nightstand in the corner, she handed it to her father and he started to drink it. She studied him and realized that the burns were only a little better, but they were still there. After finishing the blood he lied back down and closed his eyes. Mavis frowned as how weak he looked but she guessed it was all in with healing.

* * *

_**~ three hours later~**_

The second time Dracula woke up he actually went down to the lobby, Mavis had to hold onto him since he was swaying on his feet and would stumble. Johnny also helped but holding him up each time he stumbled.

When they got down to the lobby Dracula sat down in a chair and stared at the ground, everyone was confused on why he was so quiet. He wouldn't make a sound or say anything at all.

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah I know short but I'm starting on a new black butler fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors' Note: Okay aiming to make this chapter pretty long...or longer than five hundred words or so.**

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Dracula yawned and then stared at everybody, a confused look came upon his face. "What?" he asked

"Nothing..." said Wayne

"Just...your very quiet" added Wanda

He frowned, "I was? Oh...sorry" he whispered

"Why are saying sorry? Its fine, we were just worried" said Mavis

Dracula nodded and then got up and stretched, "What...month is it?"

"Halloween is in three days...so its October" said Johnny

"Alrighty then...why don't we go and scare some people on Halloween night?" Dracula smiled

Mavis laughed, now he was back to his normal self. She was worried when he acted a little like a lost child, not knowing what to do with himself. It was probably just a faze...at least that's what she thought.

Little did she know, that Dracula slammed his head while walking back to his room, he cracked his head open but being a vampire little things like that heal up quickly. Yes, you may think that isn't something little, but to a vampire it is. The sunlight burning their skin is the biggest thing and painful thing that vampires can't stand.

* * *

_**~three days later~**_

Every monster was sneaking around in the shadows as little children went trick or treating, not wanting to scare the toddlers they aimed at the teen agers. Johnny would follow Mavis and watch as she scared them, he then saw a group of younger adults that were laughing as they stole candy from a little girl. She was dressed as Tinkerbell and was maybe four or five. He felt bad as she sat there crying her eyes out.

"Oh shut up you little snot" growled one of the men

Mavis also saw this and growled, she put on a fake smile and walked over to them. Johnny almost laughed as he knew what she was going to do. Before she got half way there though she turned and saw a bat fly over head.

"Dad!" she whispered

Having amazing hearing Dracula looked down and landed, transforming into himself. "Yes?"

"I need your help with something" she smiled

Two minutes later Mavis continued walking over to the men. "Excuse me, I'm pretty sure that isn't your candy. It's this poor little girl's candy" she said

The biggest guy, probably the leader, turned and laughed. Mavis almost ripped his throat out as the fumes of sniggerer smoke encircled her.

"Well lookie here boys! A hot one too!" he laughed

Mavis smiled, "Awe thanks but...I already got a boyfriend. I'm here to make you give her candy back"

"Pf..right! You and what army?" another one snickered

"My father"

"Yeah who's he the president of FBI?!"

"No...he's Dracula...the REAL Dracula" she smiled and this time showing her fangs and her eyes turned dark with hunger.

The men got chills up their spines as they felt a presence behind them. They turned to see Dracula glaring at them. "That's...a costume right?" the leader asked

"Nope, and to prove that I am Dracula...hmmm...does anybody have a glass of blood or a rabbit?" Dracula asked

"N-no..."

"Well then... Mavy wavy would you mind and get your old man a rabbit or animal of some sort?"

"Sure thing dad!"

* * *

_**~Three min later~**_

Mavis returned with a freshly killed rabbit, which they all watched her catch. Johnny by now was shielding the girl's eyes and distracting her from the bloody scene. The group of men watched in horror as Mavis caught, killed and gave the rabbit to her father. Then they watched as he took the rabbit, sunk his fangs into its neck and started to suck the blood out of it.

After he was done, there was blood dripping down his chin. "Now...are you going to stop bullying that little girl or...do I need to suck your blood as well?" he snarled

They screamed like little girls and gave him the candy and ran. Dracula smiled, "There we go! Now...I am going to make sure they don't harm anyone else"

"Your gonna kill them!?" Mavis gasped

"No! I'll just turn into a bat and follow them!" Dracula chuckled

"Oh okay, be careful...your still not fully healed"

"Yes mother" Dracula joked

Mavis chuckled and then went back to give the little girl's candy back, "Thank you!" the little girl beamed as she went to find her mother.

* * *

**Author's note: Decided to make this a cute little chapter, and yes Dracula has...ugh.. I have no idea how to spell it. Its when they hit their head and can't remember certain things for a little while. :) anyways! Chapter 5 shall be soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry it has been awhile :) thanks for the awesome reviews love ya guys! :D**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

* * *

As trick-or-treaters went back home and the Halloween night came to an end the monsters returned to the hotel. Dracula was a bit confused though, he was trying to remember on why he was going there.

"Dad you alright?" asked Mavis

Dracula stared at her, he knew he saw her somewhere but where? Mavis started to get concerned as she saw how confused he was looking. "Dad?" she asked

"Dad? I'm your father?" he asked, clearly confused.

Mavis started to tear up, "Dad this isn't funny, you know your my father" she said, keeping her voice strong even though the thought of her father forgetting everyone was breaking her heart and her emotions started to show.

"I'm not joking around, I really don't remember anything at all. I don't know why I'm going to this hotel and who you are or anybody else is" he said, annoyance starting to creep into his voice

"N-no...but h-how?" Mavis choked

Thinking he made her cry he frowned and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't want you to cry" he whispered

She smiled, "It's okay...just...you don't remember me...your own daughter" she sobbed

"Hey Mavis...Drac what happened?" asked Johnny, walking up with the other monsters.

Mavis wiped away her tears and smiled a little, "Um...m-my dad...he doesn't remember anyone...o-or me" she sobbed

Everyone gasped, "No you both are joking right? Dracula...you don't remember anyone?" asked Johnny while he was shocked

Dracula frowned, "Who's Dracula?"

The monsters all frowned and teared up, their beloved Dracula was starting to forget everything and everyone. No one knew what to do with this problem, they knew that Mavis could run the hotel while her father is regaining his memory but how would he?

"He needs a doctor" said Wanda

"A doctor...you mean a human doctor?" asked Mavis

Wanda shook her head, "There's monster doctors...now where's that fly?"

As she said that a huge fly came walking up and sighed, "He obviously has amnesia...I don't know how long it will last but sometimes it will last forever. But that's very rare, we'll need to just be careful and he probably has a concussion." he said

Mavis nodded, unable to speak. Wanda smiled sympathetically, and hugged her. "It'll be alright dear"

"No it won't Wanda...I-I lost my mom and now my dad? What am...I-I s-suppose to do with myself!?" she cried into the werewolf's shoulder

Wanda whispered to her softly just like a mother would do to her hurt child. After they all returned to the hotel, they made Dracula rest. He was starting to show signs of a concussion as well.

Mavis sat by his side as he slept, stroking his cheek in a motherly way. She had tears still falling down her own cheeks as she watched him sleep.

"Please daddy...remember me" she pleaded silently

* * *

_**Dracula's POV**_

_I fell asleep, not knowing who these monsters were. The one who said she's my daughter surely looks like me except in girl form. I just went to sleep, hoping it will refresh my memory and help the pain in my head subside._

_But my mind had other ideas, dreams of a little girl laughing and giggling as I chased her. A small toddler learning how to turn into a bat and fly for the first time, with me laughing and flying with her._

_A beautiful women who I guess her name is Martha, smiling at me while holding a small child...an infant. A fire burning the house while I mourn over Martha's death, holding the baby, which I guess is my own child._

_And that girl who said I was her daughter, smiling on her birthday as I let her go out into the world but I tricked her into making her wish to stay at the hotel forever._

**_Were these my memories coming back? Or my mind just making things up?_**

* * *

**Author's note: Well chapter 5, sorry it's short :)**

**Please review and subscribe! Thank you!**


End file.
